lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Happy New Year 2014.png|'Happy New Year!'|linktext=Here's to a new year in Lalaloopsy Land! Woo hoo, 2014! Littles - Early 2014 Lineup.jpg|NEW! 2014 Littles!|linktext=Meet the Little sisters of Suzette, Scoops, Dyna Might, and Twirly! Sew cute, sew new! 2014 LINE-UP EARLY WINTER.png|Meet the NEW GIRLS!|link=Full size doll merchandise|linktext=Say "Hello" to Cherry, Mari, Yuki, & Smile E. New Minis Fall 2013.jpg|Fall 2013 MINIS!|link=Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise|linktext=Minis! Minis galore! New sister packs and assorted! Lalaloopsy Summer 2013 Lineup.jpg|'WELCOME!' To the WIKI|linktext=The lala-wonderful Wiki of Lalaloopsy Land Be sure to visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki to create your very own Lalaloopsy character! Feel free to click onto any line of Lalaloopsy '''product - ranging from large dolls to little dolls to assorted media and much else! On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, '''Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed , and Spot Splatter Splash. The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional characters in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at over 50 known characters! The main toyline includes 13" Dolls and accessories, mini series, as well as a variety of mini play-sets, plush soft dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as micro series. Various games, books, and even webisodes and a full length movie have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Lalaloopsy.com Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel Lalaloopsy facebook wall page (All the latest announcements!) Lalaloopsy on twitter MGA Press Releases Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey Thenaturals - Founder Lalaloopsydad - Admin Wniny - Helper Chrismh - Admin BeaNOwl - Admin For more see 'Timeline'' '''2014 *Meet Velvet B. Mine! -via Facebook (1/31/14) *Meet Mari Golden Petals! -via Facebook (1/17/14) *Meet Cherry Crisp Crust! -via Facebook (1/16/14) *Meet Smile E. Wishes! -via Facebook (1/15/14) *Meet Yuki Kimono! -via Facebook (1/14/14) *Velvet B. Mine Valentine's Day exclusive mini released (1/13/14) *Pet Pals & new Littles Mimi, Tiny, Twirly, Spoons released (1/5/14) *Happy New Year! (1/1/14) 2013 *Nick Jr. minis & Silly Singers now out in stores (12/23/13) *New flower garden minis discovered... Rosebud Longstem, Mari Golden Petals, Bluebell Dewdrops, & Happy Daisy Crown (12/15/13) *New wave of Littles confirmed - sisters for Dyna Might, Scoops, Suzette, & Swirly (12/13/13) *Smile E. Wishes revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar (12/11/13) *Yuki Kimono revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar (12/8/13) *Mari Golden Petals revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar (12/5/13) *Cherry Crisp Crust revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar (12/2/13) See poll results here! Who is the fairest of them all? Jewel Sparkles Suzette La Sweet Ivory Ice Crystals Goldie Luxe Lady Stillwaiting Cinder Slippers Um, Snowy Fairest? Please follow the following rules or risk being banned for bad behavior: #Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plain rude behavior will not '''be tolerated. #If you plan to edit then make sure you used '''good '''spelling and grammar. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. #Spamming repeatedly is an '''instant '''ban. #Please do '''not '''use bad words on pages or chat or comments. This wiki should be all age friendly. #Do not upload adult content or add excess clutter to the galleries. #This is NOT a fanon wiki, so '''do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it.